1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for producing a metal catalyst for preparing alcohols through catalytic reaction, and more particularly, to a method for producing a metal catalyst for catalyzing conversion of synthetic gas into alcohols.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, “synthesis gas (synthesis gas)” refers to a gas mixture containing various amounts of carbon oxides (like carbon monoxide) and hydrogen. Such a term comes from its use as an intermediate in production of synthetic natural gas, ammonia, alcohols or other fuels.
Synthesis gas may be produced in various ways, for example, by gasification of carbon-containing fuels into products in a gas phase having heating value, for instance, by gasification of coal, biomass or municipal waste. Further, the synthesis gas may be produced by steam reforming of natural gas, methane from various sources, or liquid hydrocarbons. The synthesis gas is combustible and may be used as a fuel source or an intermediate for production of other chemical materials. The synthesis gas may also be used as an intermediate in producing synthetic petroleum for use as fuel or lubricant via catalytic reaction a Fischer-Tropsch catalyst.
Worldwide energy consumption has been continuously increasing, and greatly relies on fossil fuels such as petroleum, natural gas, and coal. However, fossil fuel reserves are considerably limited and consumption of fossil fuels is greatly exceeding production. Given such a circumstance, there is strong demand for a new energy source capable of effectively replacing fossil fuels. Renewable fuels such as alcohols, particularly ethanol, draw considerable attention as a hydrogen source for automobiles, chemical additives or fuel cells.
Specifically, fuel cells convert chemical energy into electric energy through electrochemical reaction of oxygen and hydrogen. Since fuel batteries are characterized by having high energy utilization efficiency, studies into practical application have been actively conducted for the purpose of public welfare, industries, automobiles, and the like.
As methods for producing an alcohol from synthesis gas for use as a raw material for fuel cells, technology using a catalyst, specifically a metal catalyst, is well known and considerable research thereon has been carried out. In research of catalysts, the most important goal, in terms of fundamental function of a metal catalyst, is improvement in catalyst performance. In order to efficiently perform catalysis, a promoter, a support, or the like of the catalyst may be redesigned.
As a representative metal catalyst for synthesizing an alcohol including ethanol using synthetic gas, Cu catalyst is used. However, the Cu catalyst has a demerit in that alcohol yield is low due to co-production of hydrocarbons during alcohol synthesis.
[Prior Art Document] KR 10-2008-0108605 A